comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
X-Men
The X-Men are a group of mutants founded by Professor Charles Xavier. Xavier created his School For Gifted Youngsters to provide a safe environment where mutants could learn to control their powers. The X-Men fight for a future where humans and mutants can live together in peace. History Due to a sudden leap in evolution, Mutants, or Homo Superiors, are born with superhuman abilities which generally manifest themselves at puberty. Mutants are often hated and feared by humans because they are different. As a response Xavier created his School For Gifted Youngsters to provide a safe environment where mutants could learn to control their powers. The X-Men fight for a future where humans and mutants could live together in peace. Group Formation The X-Men were founded by Professor Charles Xavier, a mutant telepath who had spent many of his adult years studying mutation. Following an encounter with the Shadow King, Xavier determined to protect the world from the threat of evil mutants as well as foster a world that would enshrine peaceful coexistence between humans and mutants. He then rekindled his romance and began working in conjunction with Moira Kinross, and eventually decided to start a school for mutants and train them to be what would eventually become the X-Men. Charles along with Moira and his friend Paul Levesque turned his father's estate into Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He constructed the Danger Room to test mutants, and developed Cyberno, a prototype mutant detector that was later replaced by a more powerful machine called Cerebro. After hearing about the Summers's deaths, Charles decided it was time to recruit the young mutants of whom he had been keeping track of, including Moira's son's Scott and Alex. And with reports about a young mutant who accidentally endangered and then saved a crowd of people with an optic blast in Alaska, Charles traveled there to check it out. In the following days, Charles recruited Scott Summers, and as he suspected, he was the very mutant who was involved in the news story, along with his brother Alex who would later develop powers of his own. Scott and Alex became the first two X-Men, operating under the code names Cyclops and Havok. A few years later, Xavier, Cyclops and Havok recruited the winged Warren Worthington III, who had already started a solo career as the high-flying Angel. After a brief battle, Angel agreed to join the group. The next recruit was the dexterous and intelligent Hank McCoy, operating under the code name Beast. Xavier's next recruit was the Telepath Jean Grey. Rounding off the group, was a teenage girl stranded in Kenya, Ororo Munroe, a mutant who could control the weather. Professor X, Moira and their secret son Nathan, also tried to recruit Hellfire Club stripper Emma Frost, but she declined. Early Years After training extensively in the school's Danger Room, the students were sent on field missions to protect the world from dangerous mutants who would use their powers against humanity. The first such mission brought them to Cape Citadel, Florida in direct confrontation with the master of magnetism, Magneto, who would go on to become their most frequent enemy. This adventure would hail the X-Men as heroes, but growing anti-mutant hysteria would eventually mar the X-Men's reputation. They also had their first interaction with the super-hero community clashing with Iron Man. Magneto returned to plague the X-Men again, this time with a group of his own, the so-called Brotherhood. The X-Men first clashed with them on to separate occasions, the first was a failed attempt by the Brotherhood to recruit the Sub-Mariner, and the second to recruit the thunder god Thor into the Brotherhood's ranks. Second Recruitment Cycle Following the X-Men's graduation, Xavier believed it was time to recruit a second wave of students. The first one being the young Bobby Drake, a mutant with ice powers, who they had to save from an angry lynch mob. He joined the group as Iceman. The next two recruits were, the German demonic-looking teleporter Kurt Wagner and Russian strongman Peter Rasputin. Shortly after, Professor X and the X-Men recruited Kitty Pryde and had to defeat Emma Frost and the Hellions to do it. Stopping Magneto Current Members 'Field Team' 'Support Team' This is a list of team members who aren't sent on missions or rarely are, but mainly support the main heroes in one way or another. 'Partial Members' 'Former Members' Category:Superhero Team